mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
School of Friendship
The School of Friendship is a school established by Twilight Sparkle in School Daze - Part 1 as a way to educate different ponies and creatures from Equestria and beyond about the Magic of Friendship. It is called the Magical School of Friendship in some merchandise and Twilight School in some other media. Development The School of Friendship was previewed in a 2018 "MY LITTLE PONY SERIES" image within Hasbro 2017 Investor Day webcast presentations from August 3, 2017. Depiction in the series The school makes its debut in the two-part season eight premiere School Daze. It is located adjacent to the Castle of Friendship. After receiving approval from Chancellor Neighsay and the Equestria Education Assocation to open the school, Twilight Sparkle appoints her friends as its faculty, and Sandbar, Gallus, Yona, Smolder, Ocellus, and Silverstream are among the students who enroll. At the end of Part 1, Neighsay shuts the school down, having been led to believe only ponies would be allowed to enroll, and not agreeing with the decision to allow other creatures to attend. With encouragement from her friends, Twilight reopens the school in Part 2 as an independent institution outside the EEA's purview. Beginning with The Maud Couple, the school is prominently featured in the series' theme song, replacing most of Ponyville. The school makes minor appearances in Fake It 'Til You Make It, where Rarity asks Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer if they could run the Rarity For You boutique in Manehattan. Later, Smoky, Softpad, and Smoky Jr. approach Spike and Twilight in the latter's office to tell them about Fluttershy's personality changes. In Grannies Gone Wild, Rainbow Dash briefly tells the students about what the Wonderbolts told her about the Wild Blue Yonder in Las Pegasus. Other depictions Storybooks In the adaptation Meet the New Class, "Princess Twilight Sparkle is opening a School of Friendship!" Promotional material Commercials Derpy, White Lightning, Spike, Yona, Silverstream, Ocellus, Gallus, Smolder, seapony Silver Stream, Dr. Hooves, Sprinkle Medley, Sweetie Drops, "Rhythm / Night Shade", Meadow Song, Cloud Kicker, "Mango Juice", another Cloud Kicker, Lemon Hearts, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, and Rarity appear at the School of Friendship in Saved by My Friends; Hasbro's YouTube video description refers to the school as Twilight School. Merchandise Two School of Friendship-themed playsets are slated for release in Fall 2018: the "Twilight Sparkle Magical School of Friendship" playset, which includes a Twilight figure, and the "Pinkie Pie Beats & Treats Magical Classroom" playset, which includes a Pinkie Pie figure. Notable characters Faculty *Twilight Sparkle - Principal *Starlight Glimmer - Guidance Counselor *Applejack - Teacher: Honesty Class *Rainbow Dash - Teacher: Loyalty Class *Pinkie Pie - Teacher: Laughter Class *Fluttershy - Teacher: Kindness Class *Rarity - Teacher: Generosity Class Students *Gallus *Ocellus *Sandbar *Silverstream *Smolder *Yona *Pizzelle *S08E01 Unnamed Earth Mare #1 *S08E01 Unnamed Earth Mare #2 *S08E01 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1 *S08E01 Unnamed Earth Stallion #2 *S08E01 Unnamed Earth Stallion #3 *S08E01 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #2 *S08E01 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #3 *S08E01 Unnamed Pegasus Mare #1 *S08E01 Unnamed Pegasus Mare #2 *S08E01 Unnamed Pegasus Stallion #1 *S08E01 Unnamed Pegasus Stallion #2 *S08E01 Unnamed Earth Filly #1 *S08E01 Unnamed Pegasus Filly #1 *S08E01 Unnamed Unicorn Colt #1 *S08E01 Unnamed Pegasus Colt #1 Gallery References Category:Educational institutions